


本应如此

by Khz1284



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: ABO, M/M, 互攻, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khz1284/pseuds/Khz1284
Summary: 当崔弗第一次在飞机场见到麦克，他就立刻被这个年轻帅气的alpha吸引了。就好像他周围的世界都消失了，只剩下那个蓝眼睛的胖胖的alpha。文笔有限，请多包涵。小时候的麦崔，没有阿曼达。麦克是A，崔弗是O，互攻，HE。从第二章开始开车，车速极快，请做好心理准备。





	本应如此

当崔弗第一次在飞机场见到麦克，他就立刻被这个年轻帅气的alpha吸引了。就好像他周围的世界都消失了，只剩下那个蓝眼睛的胖胖的alpha。

他在别的alpha面前通常不这样。没错，他是个omega，但他非常强壮。他强壮到有时候人们会误以为他是alpha。从小到大，她妈妈极其憎恶他是omega这件事，所以，崔弗一到了青春期，她就开始喂他抑制剂。她同时也不停地提醒作为一个柔弱的omega他有多没用。崔弗为自己的身份感到非常羞耻，他尽最大努力不让自己变成他妈妈口中那个没用的废物。他从不允许自己对alpha产生性吸引，并且一直拒绝做受。幸运的是，他有一个对omega来说非常大的阴茎，几乎是beta的正常尺寸，所以他一直没遇到过麻烦。

但现在，这个年轻的alpha是如此的吸引他，快把他逼疯了。他和麦克已经一起在路上奔波将近一年了。在他因为抢劫兑现支票的地方未遂而出狱后，他们就一起四处游走，抢截小商铺和烟酒店，然后奔向下一个目的地。麦克从没发现他是个omega。他们简直寸步不离，一起吃饭，一起干活，一起玩。他们有时候甚至在同一张床上睡觉。然而，麦克从没发现，崔弗也从没告诉他。

但有时候，麦克看着他的眼神让他的心怦怦直跳。有时候，趁崔弗不注意，麦克会用温柔的目光看着他，淡淡地微笑着。当崔弗看回去，麦克会立刻冲他咧嘴一笑或者眨眨眼。这种时候，他想要上前去抓住麦克吻他，也让他怀疑麦克也对他有感觉。

接着，当崔弗在一次抢劫中受伤时，一切都变了。他们最近遇见了一个很聪明的小伙子，叫莱斯特。他们开始合作，在莱斯特的帮助下一起干了几票大的。正当他们有足够的信心去再抢一个银行的时候，事情败露，崔弗被手榴弹炸伤。幸运的是，他们的司机足够优秀可靠，带他们成功逃离。他们及时赶到了临近镇上的一家医院。那是一个很小的镇子，医院很空，崔弗是病房里唯一一个人。手术很成功，崔弗脱离了危险，但他依然昏迷不醒。开始的几天一切都很正常，麦克会每天来看他，确保他没事。

然后，抑制剂开始慢慢褪去。

一直以来，麦克在崔弗身边都有点不自在，但他没当回事，也从没有多想过。现在他终于知道原因了。一开始，崔弗病房里的空气中只是飘着一丁点甜味，他觉得可能是之前来过的omega医生或护士带进来的。但后来，味道越来越浓。麦克知道omega们并不都是像刻板印象里的那样柔弱，但当他意识到气味是从崔弗身上散发出来的时候，还是吓了一跳。我的天哪，他真是太好闻了。崔弗闻起来像草莓冰激凌混着浓浓的焦糖，又带着一丝像是柠檬的清爽。一开始只是正常的清淡又好闻的气味，让麦克的心轻飘飘的。但后来，气味开始变得异常浓烈。麦克甚至开始害怕走进病房。每次他从病房出来的时候，都感到精疲力竭。但这味道是如此的令人上瘾，让麦克欲罢不能。他开始渴望，开始痴迷，站在崔弗的面前，盯着他，从黄昏到黎明。他变得一团糟。

这时候崔弗醒了。

崔弗快速地看了一眼房间，然后他的眼睛和麦克充满情欲的目光相遇。他给了麦克一个淡淡的微笑。

“我昏迷了多久？”他轻声问，像是在说悄悄话。

“快两个星期了。”麦克的声音如此沙哑，充满了欲望。崔弗轻柔的声音让他更加难熬。

“操。”崔弗轻轻呵了一声，摇摇头。“我肯定伤的不轻吧？”

“你为什么不告诉我？”麦克生气又受伤。

“你也没问啊。”

“你瞒着我！背着我吃药！”

“我没瞒着你。你要是问我，我就告诉你了。”崔弗的声音依然轻柔。接着，他轻轻抬起嘴角给麦克一个讽刺的笑。“你要不出去缓缓，alpha先生？去呼吸点新鲜空气，喝点水。”

“我操你的。”

“你可不是想吗。”崔弗的声音开始有了些力量，但因为太久没说话听上去又干又哑。

“哦。哦我可是想呢。”他向前几步来到崔弗身边，粗重地呼吸着。“我想把你按在墙上，操到你再晕过去为止。”

“嗯，这就是我为什么要吃抑制剂。”崔弗撇开了目光。

麦克捋了把脸，重重地叹了口气。“为什么这么浓？你的气味比别人发情的时候还浓！”

“也许是因为一直压着。我从来没把气味放出来过。”崔弗想了想，又笑了。“或者，可能我就是这么性感。”

麦克轻轻笑了。“天哪。要是你平常都是这个味，我都不敢想象你发情的时候味道有多浓。我可能直接死了。”

“幸运的是，你永远不会知道。”

麦克轻轻皱起眉头，摇了摇头。“怎么会？咱俩几乎所有时候都在一起，你怎么一点都没有被我吸引？”

 _哦，我可有呢。_ “你知道，我们omega也不是看见一个alpha屌就要往屁眼里塞。我们也是有品位的。”

“说起往屁眼里塞屌，我怎么从来没见你这样做过？”

崔弗的脸立刻黑了下去。“我不想说这个。现在不行。”

麦克抿了抿嘴，点点头。他后退几步，靠在窗户上。“你感觉怎么样？你觉得疼吗？”

“有点。但我肯定，跟你现在的痛苦比起来，我这点不算什么。”

“哦，你可不知道你现在有多折磨我。”

“你巴不得呢，你个受虐狂。”

麦克只是笑着摇摇头。

“你知道，如果你想停止折磨，我背包最底下的夹层里有抑制剂。”崔弗给了他一个温暖的微笑。

“不行。那玩意儿对你身体不好。我不想让你再吃了。”麦克微微皱着眉说。

“然后让方圆内所有alpha条子都能毫不费力地追踪我？”崔弗翻了个白眼。“拜托，小麦，这都1991年了，抑制剂吃不死人了。”

“你知道那玩意只应该在发情之前吃，不是他妈让你每天吃的！”麦克关心地皱着眉，接着眯起眼睛。“你为什么那么想藏着？为什么不让气味散出来？”

“我说过了，我不想聊这个。”崔弗一字一顿地说。

麦克闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。“休息会吧，崔。我去告诉护士。”他走了出去，筋疲力尽。


End file.
